


В ночь перед полнолунием

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Genderbending, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан на фест <a href="http://bottomsnape.diary.ru/?tag=4976810%22%22">Yule Log - 2013</a> в сообществе bottom!Snape </p>
<p>Фем!Снейп. Графичный гет. АУ, ООС, хэдканон, настоящее время, бессовестная и беспощадная авторская дрочка на героев. Мозгоебля, фингеринг, оральный и анальный секс. Без презерватива и очищающих. Обоснуя нет, ответа на главный вопрос нет, автор курил трусы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ночь перед полнолунием

Когда сквозь табачный дым уже не видно соседа за стойкой, паб закрывается. Толстая барменша смотрит на бредущих в сумерки забулдыг с привычной ненавистью. Сириус выходит, задевая плечом косяк — сырой воздух на улице слишком свеж, волной ударяет в голову, взбалтывая муть почти прошедшего опьянения. Он закуривает, держась за фонарь, стоящий не вполне прямо — наверное, кто-нибудь из завсегдатаев паба пытался сесть за руль. Женщина запирает дверь, даже спина её излучает усталость. По ступенькам высокого крыльца то и дело пробегают полосы теней — рядом оживлённая автострада, фары слепят глаза. Сириус без интереса обводит взглядом улицу. Больше всего похоже на окраину рабочего городка. На автобусной остановке напротив паба висит табличка с какими-то названиями, но это вряд ли имеет значение. Он аппарировал сюда случайно, просто представив типичную обстановку места, где можно выпить без лишних взглядов. Где никому не придёт в голову сравнивать замотанную шарфом физиономию с газетными снимками двухлетней давности. Где не будет желания подцепить кого-то или подраться — но всего лишь оглушить память, совесть, здравый смысл хотя бы на час или полтора. 

Опьянение было быстрым, но так же быстро проходит. Становится прохладно — судя по наползающему туману, где-то рядом река. Сириус зябко поводит плечами, оглядывается в поисках подходящего закоулка, чтобы аппарировать. Залитая тёплым светом автобусная остановка снова притягивает взгляд. Было бы неплохо сейчас тормознуть «Ночной рыцарь», выпить чашку ядовитой бурды, которую там выдают за шоколад — по крайней мере, действительно горячий. Поболтать с кондуктором, как же его… Впрочем, теперь там другой кондуктор — Сириус мельком заметил его, когда напугал Гарри в Литтл Уингинге два года назад. Вряд ли он будет рад общению с находящимся в розыске преступником. Нет, перспектива гнусного какао и немыслимой тряски в «Рыцаре» вовсе не привлекает, гораздо проще и безопасней… и скучнее… просто аппарировать в дом. Но то, что выбора как такового нет, привычно раздражает. А вдобавок к неуклонно выветривающемуся опьянению — начинает не на шутку бесить. Сириус нащупывает в кармане мелочь — кажется, должно хватить на маггловский автобусный билет. Куда угодно, лишь бы не быть привязанным к единственному решению, единственному выходу. Он нетерпеливо ждёт конца вереницы машин, переходит дорогу, не дожидаясь зелёного на сонном светофоре. Автобус подходит так быстро, что на секунду мелькает безумная мысль, а не «Рыцарь» ли это. Нет, высокий, но «одноэтажный» маггловский автобус, окна заляпаны грязными брызгами — должно быть, там, откуда он едет, сейчас дождь. Сириус ждёт, пока откроются двери, но не подходит ближе — он всё ещё не решил, стоит ли входить. Вид автобуса вместо тяги к дороге навевает лишь скуку. Как, впрочем, и эта улица, этот городишко, этот паб. С тихим «пффф» двери распахиваются, на влажный асфальт вываливаются пара работяг в синих комбинезонах, усталая старуха с зонтом, тинейджер в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне толстовки. Сириус делает шаг вперёд, уже почти занося ногу на ступеньку. 

Последней выходит женщина. Они вполне могли бы разойтись в дверях, но Сириус отступает назад. Это что-то сродни «верхнему чутью», которым, к сожалению, Бродяга одарён не вполне, по сравнению с его истинными собачьими собратьями. Или это простая человеческая тревога, или то, что магглы называют интуицией? Женщина не смотрит на него, опустив глаза, она торопливо спускается на мостовую, одёргивает юбку нервным, странно знакомым жестом. Но она смотрела — вернее, это была лишь тень взгляда, незавершённого — потому что его спугнуло узнавание. Сердце начинает колотиться по-собачьи часто, гулко, словно в такт сигналу тревоги. Если бы обернуться прямо сейчас, он начал бы крутиться на месте, ловя собственный хвост — настолько непонятно это ощущение. Хочется не то броситься наутёк, чувствуя себя загнанной жертвой, не то сделать стойку — и ринуться догонять, загонять самому. Автобус, не дождавшись, трогается с места, Сириус пропускает мимо ушей невнятную брань водителя. Женщина быстро уходит с остановки, не оглядываясь, слишком прямо, напряжённо держа спину, чуть сбиваясь в шаге — туфли на небольшом каблуке, но кажется, даже так ей не слишком привычно. Алый длинный шарф — как огненная петля вокруг её горла, след от него полыхает под веками, даже если закрыть глаза. Женщина словно чувствует взгляд Сириуса: ускоряет шаг, вскидывает голову выше — и тут же спотыкается снова. Что-то мучительно знакомое, раздражающее, как слабая зубная боль, чудится в этих движениях. Сириус мысленно перебирает знакомых женщин: кто это может быть? Худая, угловатая, ломкая как… щепка. Сливающаяся с темнотой улицы, с туманной аурой этого города — и в то же время болезненно выпирающая из неё, как кость из сломанной руки. Алый шарф — как поводок. Сириуса тянет за ним, так, словно его Бродяга учуял сахарную косточку в недрах простенькой дамской сумочки. Он медленно — пока медленно — идёт вслед, вдоль невысокого забора, из-за которого торчат неухоженные кусты жимолости. Затхлый запах реки становится сильнее, в него вмешивается едва ощутимый тонкий аромат, не похожий на простые духи. Сириус невольно ускоряет шаг, стараясь поймать запах — и в этот момент женщина заворачивает за угол. Не оглядываясь, словно не желая признавать факт слежки. Сириус встряхивает головой, как пёс — и, мгновенно решившись, оборачивается. Вокруг никого, а если даже кто-то заметил — не поверит своим глазам. Бродяга снимается с места одним прыжком, мчится вслед гулким шагам по булыжной мостовой, на запах мёртвой воды и тревожной смеси страха, книжной пыли, горьких трав и цитруса. 

Он догоняет женщину у дома — наверное, её дома, судя по тому, как она жмётся к кирпичной стене, заметив пса. Наконец Сириусу — хотя бы собачьим зрением — удаётся разглядеть её лицо. В тени козырька входной двери, в сумраке вечерней улицы это почти монохром, но сходство настолько пугающе несомненно, что Бродяга не может удержать тревожный рык. Хотя скорее ему хочется взвыть или заскулить — как всегда, когда мыслительная задача оказывается непосильной для человека в собачьей шкуре. Женщина ахает — но почему-то не кажется удивлённой. И делает то, что совсем не рекомендуется при встрече с агрессивным псом — машет на него рукой, стараясь ударить сумочкой. Судя по тому, как она болтается в воздухе, никакого вреда этот удар не принесёт, и Бродяга подскакивает ближе.

— Я позову полицию! — она вскрикивает вполголоса, но даже так интонации и не по-женски глубокое звучание выдают, подтверждают внешнее сходство. Это бред, ерунда — но Сириус начинает ухмыляться ещё собакой — во всю пасть — и превращается, на глазах у застывшей женщины перетекая из одного состояния в другое. И оказывается выше её почти на голову — чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза, приходится чуть наклониться. 

 

— Скажи, какая нормальная маггла станет разговаривать с собакой посреди пустого переулка? — Сириус мельком переводит взгляд на стену: так и есть, табличка «Тупик Прядильщика». Не взгляни он в лицо своей незнакомке — может, даже принял бы её, в качестве совсем уж безумной гипотезы, за перекрашенную в брюнетку Петунию. Та же худоба, надменность, та же улица, куда они с Джеем однажды прикатили навестить Лили. Сириус не удержавшись закрывает глаза и втягивает носом воздух: даже запах здесь остался почти тем же. Из давнего летнего дня его вырывает упёршаяся в грудь узкая ладонь. Маленькая женская рука с коротко обрезанными ногтями. 

— Пусти! — Снейп… о Мерлин всеблагой, да, Снейп! — пытается вырваться, но Сириус крепко запер его… её между собой и стеной дома. Женщина-Снейп мотает головой — косой пробор, чёрные блестящие пряди змеятся по плечам — и грязно ругается, почему-то шёпотом. Сириус растерянно смеётся в ответ и поднимает её голову за подбородок. Конечно, она отводит злые, покрасневшие глаза, конечно, он умудряется всё-таки заглянуть в них. 

— Пидарас? Кем-кем ёбаный? Куда мне идти? — Снейп зло зажмуривается, у неё неожиданно длинные, густые ресницы. — Детка, повтори ещё раз, я всегда любил девчонок, не стесняющихся грязных разговорчиков. 

Он осекается — так и хочется добавить: «в постели», но кажется, это превысит все пределы возможного бреда. Снейп кусает губы — у неё они полнее, чем у Снейпа-него, более яркие, а может, где-то в кармане узкого пальто завалялась помада? Видение Снейпа, красящего… красящей губы, неожиданно волнующе отдаётся куда-то в грудь и ниже. Сириус смотрит — и не верит сам себе. 

Она больше не вырывается, стоит, всё так же зажмурившись. Он чувствует её запах, усиленный страхом и отчаянием. Чувствует тепло, идущее от гладкой кожи перехваченного запястья. Она кажется куда более хрупкой, чем Снейп-мужчина. Может быть, это всё какая-то безумная ошибка, сон, фарс — и это, допустим, кузина Снейпа или сводная сестра, или… 

Сириус помнит тот полувзгляд в дверях. С потрохами выдавший узнавание. Не кузина, не сестра, никто из чужих, незнакомых не мог бы так. Наверное, она задумалась или просто не ожидала такой встречи — да и кто бы мог ожидать! — если так расслабилась и даже не посмотрела в окно перед выходом из автобуса. Не зря считается, что женщины рассеянней мужчин… Он мысленно прикусывает язык, представив профессора Макгонагалл. Впрочем, это лишь исключение. Женская слабость, не минувшая и Снейпа в этом облике, кажется доказательством некоей судьбоносной справедливости. Сириус улыбается, слушая напряжённое частое дыхание, ощущая его лёгкие толчки — Снейп почти упирается ему носом в горло. Кстати, нос — вот удивительно, в женском варианте он смотрится ничуть не уродливо, скорее пикантно. Разумеется, эту женщину не назовёшь красавицей, но изюминка… Да, и она готова её предъявить тотчас — Сириус едва успевает отскочить из-под удара по яйцам, и острая коленка в чулке цвета загара врезается ему в бедро. 

— Ну сколько можно… Может, зайдём в дом и поговорим? Нет, не отпущу, даже не думай. — Он ловко огибает её, словно в танце, заходит за спину и перехватывает уже оба запястья. Прижимает тесней к груди — под самым носом оказывается макушка, даже она, кажется, вся полыхает презрением. Трогательно ровная белая ниточка пробора, почти незаметные в блеске, редкие штрихи седины. Сириус, не удержавшись, склоняется ниже и вдыхает: обычный человеческий запах, утренний шампунь — опять какие-то травы и цитрус, — дневная пыль и усталость. Кажется, Снейп-женщина моет голову чаще, чем… Кто, настоящий Снейп? А разве это не настоящий? Сириус вздрагивает от этих мыслей. Он пытался гнать их до поры до времени, но сейчас, когда она так потерянно сгорбилась в его почти-объятиях, главный вопрос бесцеремонно отодвигает все остальные. Как? Почему? … И так далее — но тут Снейп прерывает неровную цепочку мыслей, чуть обернувшись. В свете тусклого фонаря Сириус видит, как на скулу падает густая тень от ресниц. 

— Так противно, что передёргивает? Отпусти! — она снова пробует рвануться, но Сириус настороже и изо всей силы держит, окутывает собой. Её лопатки упираются ему в грудь, ходят ходуном. Руки, плечи — даже сквозь слои одежды чувствуется, какие они слабые и хрупкие — бесполезно напрягаются под его руками. Сириус старается не думать о том, что, снова перехватывая поудобнее тонкие запястья, только что ощутил мягкую упругость груди под пальто. Лучше сейчас вообще… не думать — отключить разум, который никак не унимается. Почему она — он — не аппарирует? Где её — его — палочка? Что вообще с магией? — настоящий Снейп бы давно воспользовался беспалочковой. Кто из них жертва и кто охотник? — вздумай она рассказать о том, где видела Сириуса… хоть одной стороне, хоть другой, хоть первому попавшемуся законопослушному магу — кому не повезёт больше, Сириусу или ей? А она — знает ли кто-то о ней, например, Дамблдор, или… Лихорадочная пляска вопросов без ответа не прекращается, и словно в такт ей, Сириус и его непокорная добыча так же бесплодно перетаптываются в темноте у дверей дома. Что за чёртов бред…

Слава Мерлину, дверь действительно оказывается такой хлипкой, как казалась на вид. Они вваливаются в дом, чудом затормозив о косяк. Нога ноет после удара, но это того стоило — Снейп прижата предельно тесно, почему-то уже снова лицом к нему. Её горячее лихорадочное дыхание обжигает шею и подбородок Сириуса, стук сердца отдаётся у него в солнечном сплетении. Наверное, она действительно не ожидала подобного — судя по тому, как она обессиленно затихает, всем телом опираясь на него, почти сползая. Сириус на руках переносит её к стене — всего шаг, но невеликая тяжесть её тела почему-то приводит в странную растерянность. Он шарит рукой по стене, натыкаясь вместо выключателя на гладкую, скользкую коленку в чулке. Снейп шипит в ответ, но Сириус не может удержаться и проводит ладонью снова. Если подумать, это тоже очень важный вопрос. Попробуй Сириус представить любого из знакомых мужчин в женском обличье, Снейп — последний, кого бы он мысленно одел в юбку выше колена, обнажающую неожиданно стройные ноги. Но вот же, он видит — и щупает собственной рукой — это наяву. Над его головой раздаётся уже почти рычание. 

— Я всего лишь ищу выключатель, чёрт возьми! — Сириус наконец раздражённо хлопает рукой по стене, тусклый свет заливает тесную гостиную. Книжные полки и шкафы кажутся давно и навечно запылёнными, на вытертом диване лежит ворох неглаженной одежды, на столике — чашка с кофейными потёками, обломки тоста, скомканные салфетки, мутное зеркало на подставке, какие-то непонятные, чисто женские мелочи — тюбики крема, коробочки, карандаши, помадные футляры. Ощущение, что жизнь в доме происходит только на этом пятачке в середине комнаты. Снейп чувствительно, зло поддаёт плечом Сириусу в рёбра, отрывая от наблюдения.

— Налюбовался? Да, не родовое гнездо, и фамильного серебра нет. — Сириус изумлённо поднимает брови: вот что значит, нет места лучше чем дом. Женский голос, всё ещё чуть подрагивающий, звучит надменно, с знакомой ноткой издёвки. Но при всей верности интонации, у неё не получается так размеренно, веско цедить слова — да и высота подводит. Словно ребёнок копирует строгого отца. Сириус вспоминает болтовню ребят: так могли бы передразнить Снейпа Гарри или Гермиона. Он громко хмыкает, стараясь удержать смех. И тут же из складок пыльной, видимо, когда-то зелёной шторы вываливается докси и с тонким писком издыхает у них на глазах. 

— Ох ты… Я рад, что ты тоже не сидишь сложа руки и очистка заботит тебя не только на словах. Доксицид от Молли? — Сириус натянуто смеётся, привычно ожидая агрессии в ответ, но Снейп упорно смотрит в сторону, вжимаясь в стену так, чтобы почти не касаться его. Чуть поворачивается, слыша смех — и тут же с отвращением кривится, морщит нос и отворачивается снова, явно намекая на запах алкоголя. Эта настолько похоже на всех знакомых женщин разом — вспоминаются и Лили, и мать, и какие-то полузабытые подружки, — что Сириуса разбирает злой кураж. Хочется вывести из себя и её, попробовать на прочность, растормошить, чтобы показала свой истинный, уже не важно, мужской или женский характер. — Похоже, у тебя это не вчера началось, раз женская любовь к порядку прорывается даже на заседаниях Ордена. 

— Не вчера. И что? — ей почти удаётся изобразить презрительное равнодушие. — Отъебись от меня, от твоей туши жарко. Или боишься увидеть меня без пальто — и не выдержать? 

Сириус судорожно соображает, что ответить — но получается только снова засмеяться, не слишком надеясь, что вышло достаточно уверенно. Снейп кривит губы в знакомой ухмылке и, помогая себе локтями, высвобождает между ними пространство, поднимает руки к горлу. Оттягивает тонкими пальцами шарф, дёргает сильнее, откидывает слишком яркую тряпку в сторону. Пуговицы на чёрном — ну хоть это не удивляет — пальто с золотистым отливом, одна за другой выпускаются из петелек, Сириус завороженно смотрит, как удлиняется узкий треугольник между расступающимися полами пальто. Под ним — простая белая рубашка. Наверное, она чем-то отличается от мужских или даже называется по-другому, но Сириус не может вспомнить название. Не сейчас, когда пальто сползает с узких плеч, не падая на пол только потому, что Снейп всё ещё вжимается спиной в стену. Острые углы воротника — две пуговицы не застёгнуты — как стрелки, указывающие… Сириус с трудом заставляет себя смотреть выше, ей в лицо. О, оно совершенно непроницаемо. Если бы не полыхающие розовым скулы. Если бы не прищуренные, как будто в презрении, глаза. Ресницы слишком чёрные и длинные — о боги, кажется, они накрашены. Снейп… красит ресницы… Сириус сглатывает — и видит, как эта чертовка дёргает уголком губ в ответ. 

— Мне продолжать? Знаешь, в женском гардеробе слишком много предметов, от которых хочется поскорее избавиться в конце дня. 

Один из этих предметов просвечивает сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Кружево. Мучительно хочется узнать, какого оно цвета, какого покроя, увидеть, как… О боги.

— Дамблдор знает? — Нужно срочно перевести тему. Сириус упирается взглядом в стену, прямо над черноволосой макушкой. Узор на обоях не разобрать, в вытертых линиях всё равно чудится что-то возбуждающее. Снейп опускает голову ещё ниже, молчит, сводит ладони домиком — знакомый с недавних пор, по заседаниям Ордена, жест кажется почти издевательским. Она упирает кончики пальцев в подбородок, рассеянно проводит ими по губам, одновременно и прикрывая лицо, защищаясь — и привлекая внимание.

— Нет… Пока — нет. — Голос как будто совсем далёкий, разговор не с ним и не о нём. Сама с собой, наедине. Она действительно выглядит усталой. — Не хочу предлагать тебе никаких сделок, да это и бесполезно. Обо мне он скоро узнает, о тебе… думаю, что он и так догадывается о твоих невинных развлечениях. Которые могут дорого стоить Ордену!

Сириус вскидывается, чтобы возразить — но она почти кричит, изо всей силы упершись ему кулаками в грудь:

— Все знают, что это опасно! Один Блэк считает, что он умнее всех. Ну что ж, получи. Если сейчас сюда заявится кто-нибудь из моих знакомых… — она понижает голос, на лице одновременно отвращение и страх, и Сириуса обливает горячей волной — предчувствия опасности, беспокойства за неё, за всех — даже за себя. 

— Так они знают? — он берёт её за подбородок, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, поднимает лицо к тусклому свету. — Кто знает, тролль их подери? И кто может прийти? 

Пока она полыхает на него злобным, до боли знакомым взглядом, он прижимается ближе, удерживая её всем телом, отпускает одну руку и нашаривает в кармане палочку. 

— Никто не знает, успокойся! И мои …коллеги не имеют обыкновения забегать ко мне по вечерам на чашку чая, к счастью. Но они знают, где я живу, и если возникнет какая-нибудь надобность, мало ли, какая… 

Сириус уже не слушает. К чёрту, по крайней мере, в его доме они оба будут в безопасности. Он перехватывает её поудобней — вместе с пальто, на всякий случай, — прижимает изо всех сил — и аппарирует. В свою спальню.

***  
Он готов к любой реакции — к тому, что его сейчас начнут пинать ногами, вцепятся в лицо (как хорошо, что маникюр она всё же не освоила!), раскричатся или заплачут — но не к тому, что она потеряет сознание в его руках. Он едва успевает подхватить выскальзывающее, враз потяжелевшее безвольное тело. Голова её запрокинута, волосы мотаются как водоросли, подхваченные течением. В лунном свете, падающем из окна, Сириус с ужасом замечает тёмную полоску крови, вытекающей из ноздри. Несколько шагов до кровати он преодолевает едва ли не со скоростью аппарации, напрочь забыв про перемещающие заклинания. Бережно кладёт свою ношу на разворошенную постель. Узкое лицо кажется белее, чем ткань наволочки, струйка крови размазалась по щеке пугающим пятном. Сириус кидается за выроненной на пол палочкой — нужно попробовать Энервейт… Он останавливается с разбегу в шаге от кровати. Нет. К чёрту, никаких заклинаний. Она приехала на маггловском автобусе, в доме из всех магических предметов, кажется, была лишь дохлая докси. Идиот. Похоже, магия ей вредит… Сириус бросается к двери и истошно орёт Кричеру, чтоб тот принёс воды. И, не в силах ждать, бежит за ней в кухню сам. 

Роняя и разбивая что-то по пути, едва не падая на лестнице, он задыхаясь приносится обратно с полным кувшином и полотенцем. Отжимает излишки воды прямо на пол — тёмная влажная клякса расползается по замусоренному ковру, — и первым делом смывает пятно крови с её лица. Прикладывает холодную мокрую ткань ко лбу, растирает щёки, тормошит безвольные плечи, хватает её за руки.

— Твою мать, Снейп! Ну пожалуйста! — он в отчаянии хлопает её по щекам — пока ещё не сильно. Оборачивается к двери и вопит до звона стёкол: — Кри-ичер, блядь! 

Эльф не заходит в комнату — в щель просачиваются лишь его ухо да глаз, до краёв наполненный презрением и наглостью. 

— Что хозя…

Сириус не дослушивает:

— Есть у тебя… как их… нюхательные соли? Я помню, у матери были. Неси бегом. Бегом! — он вскакивает с постели с таким лицом, что эльф моментально скрывается за дверью. Это, конечно же, ничего не значит, упрямая тварь может что-нибудь придумать, чтобы не выполнять приказ, и Сириус орёт ему вдогонку: — Если не принесёшь, я с тебя шкуру спущу!

На языке вертятся ещё какие-то бессильные угрозы и ругательства, но он застывает, внезапно услышав за спиной тихий стон. 

— Не кричи… — шёпот едва слышен, Снейп лежит с закрытыми глазами, но лицо кажется уже более живым, грудь поднимается от редкого дыхания. Сириус с размаху падает на край кровати, хватает за руку — Снейп снова мученически морщится, рука холодная как лёд…

— Блядь, как ты меня… Что происходит? — он тискает в своих ладонях её слишком медленно согревающиеся пальцы, пытливо ловит каждое движение бледных губ. На скрип двери он даже не оборачивается, Кричер привычно бубнит что-то про осквернённую память госпожи, но Сириус не глядя машет рукой: — Поставь, что принёс, и убирайся. 

Скрип повторяется, и воцаряется тишина. На чердаке глухо перестукивает копытами Клювокрыл, в лунном луче, падающем из окна, видно, как с потолка при ударах срываются струйки сора. Сириусу кажется, что он долго-долго бежал куда-то, и вдруг, остановившись, не смог узнать место. Он видит свою комнату словно бы чужими глазами — мятая, уже с неделю не заправлявшаяся постель… К счастью, менял бельё он не так давно — надеясь на скорый приезд Гарри. Какие-то детские, вернее, подростковые игрушки, постеры с полуголыми девицами. Пожалуй, этого ему было бы чуть-чуть стыдно даже перед Снейпом-мужчиной. Сейчас же он до глупого растерянно вспоминает хозяйственные заклинания, то и дело мысленно обрывая себя: применять их всё равно нельзя. Снейп, точно догадавшись о его мыслях, фыркает и выдёргивает у него из ладоней свою руку. 

— Хватит уже. Нельзя ли как-то… унять твоего зверя? Топает, как по голове. Это что, был обморок? — в глазах чуть испуганное, но при этом деловито-исследовательское выражение, и Сириус в недоверчивом восхищении качает головой. 

— Похоже, магия тебе противопоказана, так? — она молча поджимает губы. — Эмм. Ну я не знал, так вышло. 

— Никто и не ждёт от тебя, Блэк, что ты подумаешь, прежде чем сделать очередную глупость. И уж тем более, не надеется на извинения. — Она отворачивается к окну, подкладывая под щёку ладонь трогательным детским жестом, и Сириуса разрывает от противоречивых чувств. Он никогда не спустил бы Снейпу этих слов просто так. Почему же теперь он готов осознать их горькую правоту? Потому что они сказаны усталым, безнадежным шёпотом, или потому, что при этих словах так соблазнительно вздымалась маленькая грудь под измявшейся белой рубашкой?

— И всё же прости. — Он кладёт руку рядом с её, но не решается больше прикасаться. — Когда ты последний раз… в общем, ты, наверное, хочешь есть? 

Сам Сириус вполне привык сутками обходиться без нормальной еды, но, как ни крути, дама у него в гостях. Даже если эта дама — Снейп. Сколько раз после заседаний Ордена его пытались оставить на ужин — вопреки, надо сказать, желанию хозяина дома. Но та носатая сволочь никогда не поддавалась на уговоры, по поводу чего Сириус цитировал хмурившемуся Ремусу маггловскую книжку, когда-то им же и притащенную в гриффиндорскую спальню. «Чтобы сохранить за собой право мести, никогда ничего не пьют и не едят в доме врага, ты же должен помнить! Снейп вот помнит», — смеялся Сириус одним ртом, в глазах же внимательный Ремус явно видел что-то неприятное, потому что быстро переводил тему. Сейчас это сделать некому, и Сириус легонько трогает худое запястье в расстегнувшейся манжете. Рука тотчас отдёргивается, но Снейп смотрит задумчиво.

— Ну же. После обморока нужно поесть. Хотя бы выпить чаю! 

Она скучливо морщится, но кивает: «Чаю, да». Начинает приподниматься на локте, но у Сириуса в голове проносятся воспоминания о прошедших летних вечерах в этой кухне, их перепалки со Снейпом, головы эльфов над лестницей, вопли мамаши, бубнёж Кричера… О нет. 

— Ну-ка лежи, я всё принесу! — он машет рукой, не решаясь толкнуть её обратно, и вскакивает. У самой двери оборачивается, смутившись: — А что будет, если я использую заклинания там внизу?

Достаточно только представить в красках, как он без магии кипятит громадный чайник, заваривает чай (если удастся его найти), делает бутерброды — о нет, опозориться ещё и тут. Он и с палочкой-то не силён в этом, давным-давно приучен жизнью есть что дают и в какой угодно форме… Кричер наверняка снова будет саботировать приказы. Поход за чаем видится в новом, совсем невыгодном свете — а он-то надеялся перевести дух и подумать над тем, как вести себя с …гостьей. Может, всё-таки он поторопился с предложением, и можно как-то обойтись без чая?

Снейп смотрит на него, наморщив нос, и вздыхает.

— Понятия не имею. Вот и будет возможность узнать. Если уж аппарация меня не убила, то тебе придётся сильно постараться сделать это хозяйственными заклинаниями. 

Сириус неуверенно кивает и выходит за дверь, краем глаза заметив, как Снейп, всё так же полулёжа, свешивает ноги с кровати и сбрасывает туфли. Ожесточённо задавливая в себе желание вернуться и посмотреть, настолько ли маленькие и узкие ступни, как ему показалось, Сириус поскорее сбегает по лестнице.

Он орудует на кухне, всё время прислушиваясь, боясь услышать сверху стон или вскрик. Кричер извлекается из коморки посредством свирепого шёпота, приказы ему категоричны и однозначны. В результате меньше чем за четверть часа собран поднос с чаем. Чай включает в себя собственно чашку чая, а также плитку шоколада, оставленного Ремусом, последние два куска сливового пудинга, приготовленного Молли в прошлую субботу — хвала консервирующим чарам! — и добытые у Кричера сэндвичи, пахнущие настолько аппетитно, что Сириус вспоминает о слишком давнем и невнятном обеде и пропущенном ужине. Кричер провожает его догадками о степени распущенности гостьи и добрым напутствием ошпариться чаем. Сириус обрывает его рыком и, не поддаваясь желанию пустить в ход левитирующие чары, тащит поднос в руках, мучительно вспоминая, оставил ли он дверь приоткрытой. 

***  
Конечно же, дверь плотно закрыта, и приходится унизительно выплясывать возле неё — пристроить поднос одним боком на перила, молясь, чтоб не свалился, подцепить дверную ручку вытянутой до предела рукой. На подносе всё-таки образовывается лужица чая, Сириус едва слышно чертыхается и, вздохнув, решительно входит в комнату. Ставит поднос на стол у окна, мгновенно промакивает пролитый чай салфеткой — и только тогда оборачивается к кровати. 

Чёрт знает что. Снейп сидит на краю кровати, зябко поджав под себя ноги, и аккуратно расправляет повешенное на спинку стула пальто, которое Сириус не удосужился поднять с пола после их драматической аппарации. Она кидает на него мрачный взгляд исподлобья, стряхивая с чёрного рукава очередное пёрышко гиппогрифа. 

— Пускаешь эту тварь к себе в постель, что ли? — тон именно такой, за который Снейп-мужик уже получил бы в зубы. Сириус старается не думать о том, что теперь этот тон вызывает совсем другое желание. Она поднимает голову выше и смотрит с вызовом, лишь подкрепляя его. Сириус, незаметно вздохнув, растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Твой чай. Сделал покрепче, чтоб бодрил. — Она усмехается и встаёт, тут же пошатнувшись, и Сириус кидается её поддержать прежде, чем успевает подумать над этим. — Сиди там, я принесу! 

Он поворачивает стул сиденьем к кровати, ставит поднос. Снейп не поднимает головы, повисает молчание.

— Ну так… Чай, пудинг, шоколад… 

Снейп перебивает его вызывающе, почти капризно:

— Мне придётся ужинать в интимном полумраке, или всё же можно надеяться на какое-то освещение? Я ни черта не вижу, даже где ручка кружки!

Действительно, висящее на спинке пальто перекрывает и так весьма условный свет, падающий из окна. Сириусу, впрочем, вполне хватает его, чтобы увидеть злые пятна румянца на её щеках — луна сегодня почти полная… Ах чёрт!

— Так. Снейп. А кто будет варить Рему зелье?! Полнолуние же вот-вот… — Сириус порывисто шагает к кровати, нависает над ней. Снейп тут же взвивается — словно ядовитая опасная змейка, со своей аккуратной темноволосой головкой, сузившимися от злости глазами и кривящимся ртом.

— А, вот что тебя волнует! Ну конечно же, Люпин — единственный оборотень на свете, которому нужно Волчьелычное, а некий Северус Снейп, — её голос в этот момент становится совсем глухим, — единственный зельевар, способный его им обеспечить! Ах какая жалость, что ваш единственный безропотный и бесплатный зельевар сейчас немножко не в состоянии не то что зелье сварить — но даже прочитать книгу из собственной библиотеки, потому что она зачарована от магглов! Да что там — у него теперь ни работы, ни какой либо связи со всей его прошлой жизнью, потому что входы в Министерство, в Мунго, в Косой переулок я не вижу, совы, которые продолжают прилетать, не отдают никаких писем, твари!

Она вскидывает ладонь ему под нос — Сириус даже в рассеянном лунном свете видит длинную и довольно глубокую ссадину на указательном пальце, вот, оказывается, что он нащупал, когда пытался согреть её руки. 

— Малфоевский филин цапнул… Понятия не имею, что им надо было, письмо мне так и не удалось даже увидеть, не то что отнять. — Она съёживается на краешке кровати, говорит хоть и ядовито, но совсем тихо, теряя запал. — В Гринготтс, если улавливаешь, я тоже не могу попасть, галлеоны и кнаты из моего зачарованного кошелька мне недоступны, зато вот… Зато вот сиськи. Говорят, любая женщина может заработать, если захочет, знаешь? У меня появилась возможность проверить… 

Сириус не успевает ни о чём подумать — кидается к ней, хватает за плечи, встряхивает изо всей силы.

— Что, твою мать?! Ты серьёзно? Пошёл… да блядь же, пошла! пошла на панель? — в глазах мутится от бешенства, это что-то сродни тому, как «гриффиндорцы защищают своих» — сейчас, в этой ситуации, своя — вот она, эта невозможная змея. Против каких-то абстрактных маггловских мужиков, непременно грубых, потных и волосатых скотов, туманные картинки с их участием проносятся у Сириуса перед глазами, и он задушенно рычит. 

На голые предплечья — он готовил чай закатав рукава, вот как старался! — ложатся тёплые ладони, под ухом раздаётся невесёлый смех. 

— Боже, Блэк, ты действительно псих. Нет, пока не пришлось. Вообще-то мой отец был магглом, в кои-то веки это пригодилось — сто лет уже как забытый счёт в банке, оказалось, действующий. Там немного, но с панелью можно повременить. Хотя, собственно говоря, не понимаю, каким местом это касается тебя! — она снова нагло задирает свой птичий нос, холодно прищуривает глаза. — Если уж я решу этим заняться, то ты будешь последним, у кого я спрошу разрешения. 

Она откидывает его руки, дёргает плечом, словно стряхивая его прикосновение. Сириуса колотит бешенством — вот паршивка! И правда, пусть делает что угодно. Он отворачивается к окну, тоскливо смотрит в бессмысленные глаза уже почти круглой луны. 

— Так что, увы, придётся вашему ручному волку походить на задних лапах перед каким-нибудь аптекарем, чтобы заслужить свою подачку. — У неё сухой, надтреснутый, почти без выражения голос. Сириус чувствует, как молотом стучит отчаяние где-то в затылке. За Рема, за Снейпа, за всех них. Она подливает яда: — Может, Дамблдор ему поможет? Так же, как когда-то помог тебе, Блэк, да ведь? 

Он оборачивается, словно подхваченный вихрем, сшибает её на постель плашмя — так вышло само, но это даже лучше. Она бьётся под ним, бессильно колотит по спине кулаками, но и это не бесит так, как очевидная болезненная правда её слов. 

— А ты, ты… Кто тебе поможет?! На кого ты надеешься, на своего хозяина? Он умеет превращать маггловских шлюшек обратно в сальноволосых ублюдков? — Сириус утыкается носом в её висок, в те самые волосы — мягкие, блестящие, скользкие. Запах — обычный человеческий запах с нотой никогда, наверное, не выветрящихся из Снейпа трав — сводит с ума. — Я позову Дамблдора, идиотка ты. Почему ты не пришла сюда? Это поэтому тебя не было на прошлом собрании Ордена? Снейп, ну, ну почему с тобой всегда проблемы?

Она плачет. Всё раскрасневшееся лицо уже мокрое от слёз, Сириус чувствует влагу на своих губах, слизывает горькую соль. Она отворачивается от него — ни черта не получается, конечно. Всё пытается скинуть его, оттолкнуть, но сил у неё почти нет. 

— Тшшш, тише, тише. Мы всё уладим, всё будет хорошо. Всё будет как раньше… — Да право, хочется ли Сириусу этого? Он сам не понимает, и не понимает, что происходит дальше — но вот он уже целует её в мокрые веки, ресницы щекочут губы. Он приподнимается, чуть поворачивая её набок — и наконец со стоном накрывает её грудь ладонью. — Ох бля-а… Снейп… Можно мне?..

Она дрожит и извивается под его руками, но не сопротивляется больше, молчит — но не протестует. Загнанное, обессиленное дыхание рвётся с её губ, опаляет щёку, подбородок, ухо Сириуса, обливает его горячей влагой, от которой сладко сжимается всё внутри. Тугая пуговка рубашки поддаётся — и он пропадает, дуреет от контраста мягкой гладкой кожи — и жесткого, рельефного кружева. Нет, ощущения не совсем те, что он помнит с юности — не молодо-упругая тугая плоть семикурсницы или магглы-студентки, нет, это что-то другое, ни разу ещё не испытанное. До спазма в горле — своё, долгожданное, беззащитное, нежное. Сириус ведёт губами по твёрдой скуле, шероховатой от уже засохших слёз. Тыкается носом в гладкую щёку. И наконец приникает губами к её губам. Открывает глаза, чтобы не потеряться окончательно в этих волнах ощущений — и смотрит в её глаза. Полуприкрытые ресницами, растерянные, горячие. Знакомые до боли. Его рука лежит на женской груди, его губы целуют женские мягкие губы — но это Снейп, всё тот же Снейп, от ненависти к которому порой срывало крышу не меньше, чем сейчас от желания — и это сводит с ума окончательно. 

Она зажмуривается — и в тот же момент наконец приоткрывает рот, разрешает ему — словно спускает с поводка. Её горячий язык толкается навстречу, её вкус — тоже как будто бы давно знакомый, и в то же время новый. Она не сдаётся до конца — прикусывает ему губу, останавливая. 

— Слезь с меня. — Сквозь загнанное дыхание едва понятно, что она говорит. — Руку отдавил, животное. Дай мне раздеться, эта дрянь натирает. 

Сириус закусывает губу, чтобы не взвыть, и, не выпуская свою добычу из объятий, садится так, что она оказывается у него на коленях. Волосы щекочут подбородок, она сидит боком, так, что узкая юбка задралась до середины бедра. 

— Если бы я знал, что у тебя такие ноги, Снейп, давно бы завалил, — забывшись, шепчет Сириус, с остервенением расстёгивая тугие пуговицы рубашки — осталось всего две. И предсказуемо получает по уху — впрочем, не больно. В отместку он прикусывает её ухо, выставляющееся, как акулий плавник, из-под глади волос, лижет тонкую кромку, посасывает мочку. 

— Плохой пёс, — она чуть выгибается, откидываясь ему на плечо, так, чтобы удобней было раздевать. Презрительный снейповский тон совсем не удаётся, когда она так задыхается. Он выпутывает её из рубашки, швыряет тряпку куда-то в сторону, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд, и приникает губами к бледной груди. Она совсем небольшая, пожалуй, в юности Сириус не оценил бы — тогда они с приятелями хвастались друг другу победами, куда сильнее округляя ладони, чем он сейчас, ласково сминая, высвобождая из кружевного плена. Тёплая шелковистая мягкость под губами, шероховатость маленького торчащего соска. Он на секунду отрывается, чтобы посмотреть — и тут же с рыком присасывается снова. Она низко, почти по-мужски смеётся где-то над головой, ощутимо тянет за волосы.

— Сними! Или не умеешь? Не имел дела с маггловскими штучками? — нет, это невыносимо, кажется, это не прекратится, даже если Снейп станет табуреткой, не то что женщиной. Сириус рывком переворачивает её спиной, в два счёта расстёгивает мерзкие крючочки, прикусывает острую лопатку. И гладит, гладит, ведёт вниз по впадине стройной спины, забирается рукой под пояс юбки, скользит по вспотевшей коже до самого копчика и дальше. Она вздрагивает от смеха.

— Кажется, слухи о том, что ты предпочитаешь …нетрадиционно, были не такими уж слухами? Какая ирония — узнать об этом именно в женском обличье! — она, кажется, собирается сказать ещё немало гадостей, но губы при этом приоткрыты так маняще, что Сириус не слушает, а целует, целует, наслаждаясь её стоном. 

— Я умею по-всякому, — бархатно шепчет он ей в самое ухо, расстёгивая молнию на юбке. — Подними руки. Тебе понравится, не беспокойся. 

Юбка вместе с прихваченным лифчиком летит вслед рубашке, Сириус уже жадно разглядывает то, что осталось — узкие белые трусики под колготками. В голове всё-таки не укладывается… Сириус уверен, что будь сейчас в его руках Снейп-как-он-есть, он ни за что бы не расстался с мантией, не разделся бы так свободно и даже с неким вызовом. Хотя… ничего удивительного. Это женское тело худое, угловатое, но при этом бесконечно эротичное, соразмерное во всех своих впадинках и выпуклостях. Поймав себя на мысли, что в такой ситуации тоже ходил бы в юбке покороче, Сириус наклоняется ниже. Проводит носом возле аккуратного пупка — кожа горячая, гладкая, упругая. Спускается вниз, вдыхая запах возбуждения. Не выдержав, трётся лицом о скользкий материал — там, где под трусиками проступает тёмный треугольник, щёку покалывают свежестриженные волоски, тихонько шуршат сквозь ткань. Сириус, не в силах оторваться от всего этого, зубами вцепляется в скрутившийся пояс чёртовых колготок, тянет вниз. 

— Только порви, собака! Они стоят как твои джинсы! — Снейп отталкивает его голову и, бормоча сквозь зубы что-то о мужланах, быстро и довольно ловко скатывает полупрозрачную сеточку вниз, к тонким лодыжкам. Тут Сириус снова не выдерживает и подтягивает их к себе, стаскивает колготки совсем. Ступни узкие, бледные, с длинными пальцами, аккуратными маленькими ногтями. Холодные. Хочется согревать их в ладонях, трогать острые косточки, щекотать… Снейп дрыгает ногой, поджимая пальцы.

— Фетишист. Трахнешь ты меня или нет?

Сириус застывает. Осторожно спускает голые ступни со своих колен и подтягивается на руках, ложится рядом с ней. Снейп в надменном удивлении приподнимает бровь — это настолько похоже… Сириус незаметно сжимает кулаки. Она хмурится и с непроницаемым лицом шарит в стороне рукой, укрывается сбившимся покрывалом. Смотрит в потолок. 

— Всё понятно. Блэк не для всяких там маггл, и уж тем более полукровок…

— Стоп. Не болтай чушь. Скажи мне, ты это делаешь только потому, что… Ты надеешься, что это, может быть, поможет тебе превратиться обратно, только поэтому? — Сириус подкатывается ближе, почти нависает над ней, заглядывая в глаза. — Я… чёрт, прости. Но… понятно, почему я хочу тебя. Кто бы не захотел… Но ты — меня?.. 

Снейп лежит с закрытыми глазами, с напряжённым, замкнутым лицом слушает — и наконец смотрит на него снова. Со злым недоумением.

— Поверить не могу… Нет, конечно, у меня слишком мало, по сравнению с тобой, опыта по части женщин, но кажется, желание обычно… бывает заметно. — Она мельком проводит рукой по груди под покрывалом, и Сириус замечает в полутьме бугорки сосков, скрытые тёмной тканью. В горле моментально пересыхает. Какой же идиот! Он уже готов наброситься на неё снова, но теперь всё совсем не просто. Она продолжает сквозь зубы: — Впрочем, это всё неважно, Блэк. Дай мне одежду, я ухожу. По пути домой постараюсь подцепить ещё кого-нибудь, ведь надо точно убедиться, что это не работает, ведь трёх раз недостаточно! 

Она откидывает покрывало. Нежная белизна тела, в ярости вздымающаяся грудь, сверкающие глаза — от этого зрелища у Сириуса дух захватывает. И накрывает жгучей, нерассуждающей ревностью. 

Он взрыкивает и прижимает её к изголовью кровати. Впивается засосом в длинную шею, запрокидывает ей голову ещё выше, дёргая за волосы.

— Три раза?! С кем? Маги, магглы? Тебя кто-то узнал? Какое имя тебе пришлось им назвать, как ты себя называешь? — он уже не нежен, он помечает свою добычу, отбивает её у других, рыча и беснуясь. Она то и дело вскрикивает, но выгибается навстречу, раздвигает колени, пуская его, притягивая ещё ближе. 

— Саб… Сабрина. — Конечно же, она начинает с конца. Чёртова речная нимфа… Сириус гладит её нежное горло, чуть сжимает, прямо в ладонь отчаянно бьётся пульс. Она притирается к нему ближе, забирается рукой под рубашку, вцепляется короткими ногтями, царапает и гладит горячей ладонью. Ядовитый шёпот льётся в уши, затуманивает сознание: — Никто не узнал, ни маг, ни тем более магглы. Что ты ещё хочешь, рассказать тебе всё в подробностях? 

Он мотает головой, снова впивается поцелуем в горло, ненадолго, так, чтобы осталось лишь бледное пятнышко. Шарф они оставили в её доме, но Сириус может дать ей свой…

— Куда тебя носило на ночь глядя? Автобус вроде бы был лондонский, так? — он нависает над ней на коленях, срывает рубашку, не в силах расстегнуть до конца, вжикает молнией джинсов. Снейп с интересом наблюдает. 

— Лондонский. Меня, знаешь, не оставляла надежда всё-таки попасть в магический мир, а каждый раз, когда она снова была развеяна, оставалось только идти в маггловскую библиотеку, искать там между строчек возможные аналогии и, может, даже способы вернуться. Пока не повезло. — Она без лишних церемоний лезет Сириусу в ширинку, удовлетворённо улыбается. — Ну наконец-то. Потом когда-нибудь я тебя прокляну за это, сволочь. Конечно, все могут хотеть секса просто так, и только я — за превращение! 

— Забудь уже, я осознал свою ошибку, — они незло переругиваются, путаясь в руках, языках, волосах друг друга, потираясь телами, отчаянно вжимаясь друг в друга. Сириус стаскивает джинсы вместе с трусами, стонет от облегчения, когда члену ничего больше не мешает. Снейп берёт его в руку — привычно, как, прости Мерлин, свой. Сириус хмыкает и тут же стонет от наслаждения. Снейп дрочит ему, наблюдая за реакцией с чуть ревнивым любопытством. 

— И тут слухи не соврали, большой. — Она проводит ногтём под головкой, сжимает сильнее, провоцируя на ещё один стон. Сириус теряется в желаниях. Хочется трахнуть этот тонкий язвительный рот, из которого пришлось выслушать столько гадостей. Хочется смотреть на то, как она водит узкой ладонью по его члену. Но больше всего хочется узнать, познать её до конца, заполнить собой, слиться с ней. Он мягко убирает её руку, сползает ниже, прикусывая, облизывая, целуя. Стягивает трусики, вдыхая одуряющий запах её желания. Аккуратный чёрный треугольник подбритых волос… нет, не стоит сейчас представлять, как она это делала, если он не хочет опозориться. А ниже — розовое, влажное, нежное. Он гладит двумя пальцами, раскрывая губы, продвигаясь глубже, наслаждаясь мягкой шелковистостью плоти. Снейп вздрагивает, тихо ахает. 

— Ну же! — выстанывает она мучительно, направляя его голову ладонью. И он подчиняется, не в силах больше дразнить ни её, ни себя. 

***  
Голова кружится, перед глазами алые круги, член трётся о простыню — этого недостаточно, только раздражает и хочется большего. Но всё искупается тем, как реагирует Снейп. Может быть, поэтому Сириус впервые делает это с таким удовольствием. Он лижет то широко, длинно — то коротко толкается в ямку между складок, то щекочет языком, посасывает маленькую горошинку плоти. Снейп вскрикивает и бьётся под его руками, вцепляется когтями в волосы, то нежно, невесомо гладя, то сжимая до боли. Когда Сириус добавляет пальцы, сначала осторожно и медленно, потом почти грубо толкаясь внутрь, Снейп наконец сжимает его спазмом, чуть не до боли, её потряхивает так, что Сириус обеспокоенно поднимает лицо. 

— Хороший пёс, хороший, — бормочет она, откинув голову назад, видно, как ходит ходуном бледное горло. Она обводит пальцами подбородок Сириуса, пружинит подушечками по трёхдневной щетине. Трогает его мокрые губы — а потом тянет палец к себе в рот. Сириус, зажмурившись, быстрей пережимает член, чтоб не кончить в простынку, как третьекурсник. 

— Ещё? Я знаю, вам, девчонкам, всегда мало, — по пальцам, оставшимся внутри, то и дело проходят волны её успокаивающегося удовольствия, и Сириус продолжает тихонько, почти незаметно двигать рукой. Снейп влажно облизывается и усмехается. 

— Почему бы нет. Ты обещал, что будет по-всякому. — Сириус не уверен, правильно ли он понял намёк, но он поворачивает руку, и большой палец, словно сам собой, тянется ниже, туда, где так мокро и скользко от натёкшей слюны, что он легко, почти без сопротивления входит в тугую плоть. Снейп длинно выдыхает и поводит бёдрами, поощряя его. Боже. Нет, так он долго не выдержит. Он чувствует себя в ней — дважды, чувствует её — как будто бы всю целиком в своей ладони. Трепещущую, как птица, вольная улететь в любой миг — или остаться с ним. Он поглаживает её изнутри, не решаясь на большее — он далеко не уверен, что кончив сейчас, сможет сделать это в ближайшее время ещё раз. 

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает он хрипло, и подтягивается чуть выше, чтобы видеть её лицо. По пути целует худую коленку, трётся носом о нежную кожу изнанки бедра. 

— О. Как я только не хочу… Женское тело, дорвавшееся до секса — это, скажу я вам… Оказалось, это намного забавнее, чем быть мужчиной. Или мне так повезло? Хоть в чём-то? — Сириус притягивает её к себе за руку и сцеловывает горечь этих слов с её губ. Гладит языком, гладит пальцами, весь внутри неё, втекая, вливаясь, врастая… Он останавливается со стоном. 

— Меня не хватит надолго, прости. Не могу больше, можно?.. — Сириус аккуратно убирает руку, не удержавшись, облизывает пальцы. Снейп смотрит жадными, жаркими глазами и тянется с поцелуем, слизывает свой вкус с губ. Отрывается — и вдруг мрачнеет. 

— Блэк, есть у тебя эта маггловская хрень? Заклинания же нельзя.

— Какая… о чёрт! — Сириус смотрит оторопело и почти с восторгом. — Ты хочешь сказать, что можешь залететь?

— Блядь, теоретически да, и мне бы не хотелось проверять эту возможность на практике! — шипит она, вцепляясь болезненным щипком ему в руку. — Охренеть как смешно! А ещё есть вероятность того, что я могу превратиться обратно прямо у тебя на члене! 

Сириус встряхивает головой, пытаясь представить. Выход — и, собственно, вход — видится только один, и он, неприлично ухмыляясь, снова тянет руку вниз.

***  
Сириус не даёт ей повернуться спиной. Ещё чего. Может, так будет и удобней, но он готов потерпеть ради того, чтобы видеть её лицо. А от неудобства, кто знает, может, он продержится дольше. Пока же, снова целуясь, перекатываясь с ней вместе по кровати, он старается унять своё воображение, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Снейп, похоже, как и все женщины, любит долгие прелюдии, но вот она наконец подставляется сама, раздвигает колени шире: «Ну же!» Сириус облизывает пальцы, но тут она тянется из-под него куда-то в сторону.

— Что такое?!

— Погоди. Там, в пальто, достань…

Он скатывается к краю кровати, нашаривает карманы. В одном носовой платок, невесомая тряпочка. Вряд ли это то, что нужно. В другом — маленький, с мизинец, тюбик с чем-то прозрачным. Сириус в изумлении поворачивает голову. 

— Блеск для губ, идиот! — Снейп, шипя, выхватывает тюбик у него из руки, отвинчивает крышечку, с силой выдавливает тонкие полоски геля на пальцы. Густой сладкий запах расползается по комнате, словно волной ударяя Сириусу в висок. Снейп тянет свою руку к его — но он перехватывает и направляет её пальцы туда, вниз. 

— Сама… сам, а чёрт… — их руки сталкиваются, перемазываются гелем, Снейп постанывает ему в ухо, а Сириус проталкивает её палец и — о боги… Это не слишком удобно, места остаётся совсем немного, и он боится сделать больно, но не попробовать не может. Обводит по кругу нежные складочки, собирая побольше геля. И скользит своим пальцем по её — туда, внутрь. Они неглубоко, он поглаживает подушечку её пальца своей, ощущая выпуклый шрамик, оставленный филином, потирает его, продвигаясь чуть глубже в мягкой, пульсирующей плоти. Снейп дышит ему в ухо короткими рывками, словно из последних сил, вцепившись ему в спину правой рукой — наверняка останутся синяки. Сириус же не дышит почти совсем, закрыв глаза, он чувствует только её — вокруг, себя — в ней. 

— Аааах! — она вскрикивает чуть болезненно, но выгибается, толкается ему навстречу, когда он поворачивает палец и вставляет второй. Её рука мешает, не даёт войти глубже, но это можно перетерпеть ради того, как Снейп скользит подушечкой по костяшкам пальцев Сириуса, как её тонкий палец протискивается между ними, трётся, как будто толкает их глубже. Это невыносимо, это сводит с ума, и если бы не то, что они оба скручены, сплетены в неудобных позах, если бы не то, что Сириус сейчас сконцентрирован весь целиком только в одной точке своего — и её — тела, если бы не отрезвляющая боль от впившихся под лопатку коротких ногтей — он бы уже кончил, растёкся бы лужей спермы по кровати. 

Снейп с силой сжимается, подцепляет его пальцы своим, выталкивает наружу. Опаляет ухо свистящим шёпотом:

— Уже вставь, чёрт тебя дери! Или… — она застывает, сжавшись и прикрыв грудь руками. — Хочешь ограничиться пальцем, мм… без очищающих и этих маггловских пре-как-их-там? 

Сириус изумлённо смотрит, как Снейп опускает глаза, а на её скулах расцветают алые пятна румянца. Смысл доходит не сразу, и он начинает ржать, едва ли не всхлипывая. Ну нет, сейчас, когда у него есть шанс выебать Снейпа — который по совместительству оказался женщиной его мечты, — его не остановят дурацкие девчоночьи волнения о гигиене. 

— О, да не пойти ли тебе… — Сириус наклоняется к ней, жадно впивается в губы поцелуем, лижет зубы, посасывает язык. Отводит её руки — бледная грудь с тёмными каплями сосков так и просится накрыть её ладонями, смять — сначала нежно, потом грубее, отчаяннее. Лизнуть неглубокую ложбинку между ними, пробежаться пальцами по тощим рёбрам, прикусив в это время нахально торчащий сосок, огладить плоский, мягкий живот…

Снейп с шипением отталкивает его, когда он слишком увлекается вылизыванием и покусыванием сосков. Она шарит рукой по кровати, чуть ли не торжественно вкладывает ему в руку так и не закрытый тюбик с блеском — и падает плашмя на кровать, раскинув колени. Сириус, не рассчитав силы, выминает из мягкого пластика чуть ли не всё содержимое, к счастью, там и так уже немного. Он сосредоточенно смазывает себя, стараясь отвлечься на что-то, не думать о том, что сейчас наконец… Снейп сердито фыркает, привстаёт на локте — и рывком тянет его на себя.

Она вскидывает ноги ему на плечи, почти повисает на нём, подставляясь, раскрываясь насколько возможно. Сириус ещё раз проверяет, гладит пальцами — она расслабляется, размеренно, глубоко дышит, лишь чуть срываясь на стон, когда он начинает протискиваться членом туда, в горячее, узкое, мягкое. Она зажимается на секунду, болезненно выдохнув, но потом со стоном подаётся навстречу сама, так, что Сириус из последних сил сжимает зубы, сжимает себя в комок, чтобы продержаться ещё. Крепко вминается пальцами, придерживает её за гладкую, упругую ягодицу. Снейп напрягается, коротко дышит, но покоряется, поддаётся чужому темпу, впускает Сириуса так, как хочется ему. Лишь запускает ему руку в волосы, перебирает пряди, гладит ложбинку на шее, щекочет кончиками пальцев загривок. 

— Двигайся, ну! — не выдержав, всё же просит она хрипло — просьба больше похожа на приказ, но в поплывшем от желания голосе совсем, совсем ничего не остаётся от того Снейпа, который знаком Сириусу, и, вжимая её в постель, с силой толкаясь внутрь, он невольно думает, каким был бы в этот момент Снейп-мужчина…

Сириус пропадает — когда открывает глаза и смотрит на неё. Чёрные пряди прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, скулы залиты румянцем, тёмные и влажные губы, нижняя закушена, и кромка зубов поблёскивает в лунном свете. Глаза… Даже накрашенные ресницы, даже тени и крупинки туши на веках не дают забыть. Это Снейп. Чёрные уголья, прожигающие насквозь. Даже сейчас — не простившие, не потерявшиеся в удовольствии, острые и требовательные. Это пугающе и завораживающе одновременно, от этого хочется бежать — и остаться навсегда. Она — или он? — сжимает его бёдрами, притягивает ближе, втягивает в себя — снова и снова. Улыбается уголком рта — загадочно и опасно. Сириус опускает голову, стонет в тёплую ямку между ключицей и шеей. Снейп… почти невесомо целует его в висок…

Сириус проводит рукой по мягкой груди. Что бы ни было потом, пока — она женщина, она вся целиком — его, и он не хочет забывать об этом, хочет насладиться сполна. Не упустить, не потерять ни секунды этого подаренного чуда. Она кладёт свою горячую маленькую ладонь поверх его, ведёт вниз, ещё, ещё ниже. Он подчиняется. Жёсткие волоски на лобке чуть покалывают пальцы, под ними — шелковистая нежность её лона, влажного и горячего. Сириус надавливает, обводит кругом клитор, сминает его пальцами, заставляя её выгибаться, безмолвно крича — и двигается ниже, скользит по её влаге, вгоняет три пальца внутрь… Он чувствует себя в ней, чувствует свой член, таранящий её, размеренно двигающийся, как поршень в каком-то механизме. Он чувствует, как она изгибается, дрожа, как сжимает его внутри почти до боли, как спазмами, не дающими ей вдохнуть, проходит, прошивает её насквозь длинное, сладкое, тягучее удовольствие. Он кончает сам, уткнувшись лицом ей в грудь, вдыхая тонкий запах свежего пота, тепла, удовлетворённого желания. Растекается по ней, ловя последние отголоски своего и её оргазмов, укрывает её собой — а она держит его в объятиях, словно не давая окончательно раствориться, потерять форму, слиться с этой ночью и лунным светом. Короткие влажные вздохи — скорее всхлипы, она пытается сдержать слёзы, и Сириус, не в силах поднять голову, целует, целует всё, до чего может дотянуться — тонкие ключицы, горло с горячим бьющимся пульсом, острый подбородок. Она сама находит его губы своими, солёными, горькими, мокрыми от слёз. Они целуются — словно в морской воде, и волны уходящего наслаждения и набегающего сна тихо уносят их вместе, вдвоём… куда-то…

***  
Сириус просыпается от жажды. На губах соль, горло кажется ободранным — словно после побега из Азкабана, когда он наглотался морской воды и был едва жив. От воспоминаний начинает подташнивать, или это всего лишь последствия вчерашнего виски в том пабе? Паб! Сириус едва не подскакивает на кровати, когда его разом накрывает воспоминанием о том, что было после. Да право, было ли это, или он раскурил припрятанный косяк из сохранившихся ещё с юности запасов, и выдохшаяся ломкая трава навеяла такие странные галлюцинации? На измятой, разворошенной — впрочем, как обычно: спит Сириус беспокойно — постели рядом никого, в окно заглядывает белёсая предрассветная морда луны, в её луче ярко отблёскивает золотой ободок чашки, стоящей на столе. Только чашка. Блядь, ну точно галлюцинация — никаких следов сэндвичей, пудинга и так далее. Сириус встаёт, зябко передёрнувшись. Хватается за спинку стула — конечно же, пустую. Сознание раздваивается, плывёт: воспоминания о Снейпе — о Снейп, вернее — настолько яркие… Каждый шаг подсказывает признаки недавно испытанного, насытившего сполна удовольствия. Тело сладко выламывает, мышцы потягивает — может, он всё-таки снял кого-то вчера? Он добирается до стола и жадно, в два глотка выпивает холодный чай. Крепкий. «Чтоб взбодриться». В висках яростно стучит болью, хочется сблевать этим чаем и желчью, вывернуться наизнанку, вернуться во вчера… Вернуть то, что было вчера. Сириус сжимает проклятую чашку в ладони — кажется, вот-вот золочёный бок лопнет, рассыплется осколками, вопьётся в ладонь — и болью приведёт в чувство. Он вздрагивает от скрипа двери и роняет чашку, она катится по ковру, тускло посверкивая — пол-оборота, дальше мешает ручка. 

В дверях стоит она. Измятая белая рубашка небрежно накинута на плечи, в руках полотенце — и вчерашний кувшин с водой. 

— Мне нужно было в ванную. Какое счастье, что канализация тут не магическая. Кстати, маггловский репеллент отлично помогает от докси, попробуйте. Мне показалось, там в вентиляции гнездо. — Совершенно спокойный, с ленцой, уверенный голос, знакомые интонации. Сириус облегчённо — или обречённо? — прислоняется к столу, хорошо, что он стоит против света — достаточно и той едва заметной ухмылочки, которая теплится у неё в уголках губ. Снейп подносит ему кувшин: — Воды? Твой пудинг прокис и вонял, пришлось выкинуть. Заодно и прибраться тут немного. Как ты верно заметил, «женская любовь к порядку», ничего не поделаешь.

Она кривится в некоем подобии улыбки. Сириус опускает глаза — и только сейчас замечает, что его вещи аккуратно сложены на стуле. Её пальто висит в углу на вешалке, там же плечики с расправленной юбкой, на полу — туфли и его ботинки. 

— Ээ… Спасибо. — Он утыкается в кувшин, жадно глотает воду, краем глаза замечая, как она морщится и наклоняется за кружкой. — Спасибо, Снейп. Я думал, ты уже…

— Хм, ну я бы не против вернуться домой. Но не пешком же, а сумка с деньгами осталась там, и нарываться на приключения посреди ночи что-то не хочется. Хотя, конечно, это была бы неплохая возможность проверить утверждение о том, что любая женщина…

Сириус с громким вздохом закатывает глаза. 

— Ты опять за своё? Интересно, каждая женщина угрожает своему мужчине тем, что начнёт продавать себя, или это только твоя порочная фишка? — он притягивает её к себе привычным, хозяйским жестом, и уже вдыхая запах мокрых волос, понимает, что только что сказал. Она напряжённо застывает в его объятиях, а он усмехается ей в висок и целует, ворошит носом и языком тяжёлые пряди. — Ммм, тебе идёт запах моего шампуня. Ну так что, ты всё ещё хочешь попробовать амплуа плохой девочки, или будешь хорошей и вернёшься в постельку? 

Они двигаются словно в дурацком, но искреннем танце, сплетаясь друг с другом, он почти несёт её на руках, держит, не в силах больше выпустить, не в силах оторваться ещё хоть на минуту. Она вздыхает в притворном раздражении, но повисает у него на шее, запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы, чешет за ухом: «Хороший пёс»… Они падают на кровать вместе, не размыкая объятий, и снова жадно целуются, залитые лунным светом.

Полнолуние завтра. Снейпа никто не видел как раз с прошлого полнолуния, Сириус это помнит. Завтра он свяжется с Дамблдором. Завтра всё решится. Завтра… Он смотрит в глаза своей женщины и снова, бессчётный раз в своей жизни, мечтает, чтобы завтра никогда не настало. Луна поднимается выше, равнодушно освещая их счастливые лица.


End file.
